tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dextérité
Epic Dexterity and its associated Knacks. =Dexterity= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Scions with Epic Dexterity are mind-blowingly quick. They add their Epic Dexterity autosuccesses in yards to their Move speeds, and add twice that amount to their Dash speeds. They also add their Epic Dexterity autosuccesses to all their DVs, as their divine agility allows them to slip ghostlike around the claws of their foes, or to walk between the bullets in a hail of gunfire. And the Crowd Goes Wild Knacks And the Crowd Goes Wild :Dexterity Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None, or 1W for special circumstances (see text). The Scion with this Knack is an athlete par excellence, a cut above even the most well-trained of mortals. She may count her dots in Athletics as automatic successes instead of dice in any roll; if she wishes to pay a cost of one point of Legend, she may also count her extra dice from Arete (Athletics) or other dice adders as automatic successes. In addition, this Knack allows a Scion to use Dexterity and Epic Dexterity in place of to calculate her maximum jump distances, if the result is more favorable with Dexterity. Roll With It :Dexterity Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: And the Crowd Goes Wild :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per use. The Scion with this Knack is a master of rolling with the punches, knowing just where to let himself go boneless and just how to move to diffuse the shock of a blow. Any time he is struck and dealt damage, he may spend a point of Legend to add his dots in Epic Dexterity to any of his soaks as he allows the blow to move him rather than remaining in staunch resistance to it. Cat's Grace Knacks Cat's Grace :Dexterity Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Graceful and surefooted on even the most unstable of terrains, the Scion with this Knack is almost impossible to knock off-balance; she always lands on her feet when thrown or falling, never suffers knockdown, and takes no penalties for unstable, rugged, or moving terrain as she finds her footing with supernatural ease. Divine Balance :Dexterity Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Cat's Grace :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack puts the greatest kung fu masters to shame with his unassailable balance and control over his body. He may stand on or run across any surface, no matter how tiny or flimsy, even if it should not normally be able to hold his weight; his ability to redistribute his balance is so fine that he can dash across clotheslines or stand unmoving on the edge of a coin. Untouchable Opponent :Dexterity Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Cat's Grace, Divine Balance :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per attack. As active and quick as a mirage, the Scion with this Knack is extraordinarily difficult to hit, being too limber and well-practiced in dodging to strike without a great deal of skill. Even those who do manage to strike her seldom do more than wing her as she goes by. Whenever the Scion is attacked, she may spend one Legend to add her dots in Epic Dexterity to her DV against that attack, turning powerful cleaves and deadly wounds into mere nicks and glancing blows. Lightning Speed Knacks Lightning Sprinter :Dexterity Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack is one of the fastest around, able to cover great distances without apparent effort. By spending a point of Legend, he may double the distance he could normally Move or Dash until the end of the scene, and eliminate all penalties for marshy or wet terrain, as he is simply moving so quickly that he does not have time to get bogged down. Swimming, flying, burrowing, or other modes of movement are also expedited in this way. Fast As Thought :Dexterity Knack (from S:R, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Lightning Sprinter :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. Breaking all natural laws for human speed, the Scion with this Knack may run at truly impressive velocities. Once she has already activated Lightning Sprinter, she may spend an additional point of Willpower to activate Fast As Thought, further doubling her Move and Dash speeds. No obstacle short of a solid barrier will impede her; she may even skip across the surface of liquids or ignore gravity for short bursts, provided that she does not slow down or stop moving. Monkey Climber Knacks Monkey Climber :Dexterity Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack was born to climb, able to shimmy his way up normal surfaces without the aid of climbing equipment or ropes. He may climb as quickly as he could normally walk, and if necessary take other actions while climbing without fear of falling to his death (though he is still subject to a -4 dice penalty for doing so). Spider Climber :Dexterity Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Monkey Climber :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. No longer constrained by mere mortal standards of climbability, the Scion with this Knack may now scale any surface that could be climbed by a spider, enabling her to zoom up sheer walls or navigate quickly between vines and strands. She may climb as quickly as she could normally dash if there are suitable hand- or footholds where she is climbing, and she may take other actions without penalty. If she chooses to scale a totally smooth surface, she may do so at the same speed she could normally walk and must still suffer a -4 dice penalty when performing other actions at the same time. Anti-Gravity Climber :Dexterity Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Monkey Climber, Spider Climber :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack is now truly outside the realm of normal locomotion, able to cross or climb any surface with mind-blowing ease. He may climb any surface, no matter how slick or steep, and may do so as quickly as he would normally be able to dash. His gravity-defying powers are so great that he may even walk comfortably at any bizarre angle, or even totally upside down, as if he were merely strolling down the street. Climbing is not a separate action for him, as he can perform it as easily as moving on normal ground. Omnidexterity Knacks Omnidexterity :Dexterity Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The ambidextrous of the world are often envied for the greater freedom they have when it comes to movement and manipulation, but the Scion with this Knack takes that freedom to its extreme, so flexible and in control of her movements that she is literally universally dexterous. She may use any movable part of her body as well as if it were her dominant hand, making it child’s play to sew with her feet or shoot a gun with her tongue. Blitzkrieg :Dexterity Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisite: Omnidexterity :Dice pool: None. Cost: 3L per triple-attack action. Where most Scions can only attack twice in one action, reflecting their human-level reflexes, a Scion with this Knack may attack three times, making himself a whirlwind of offensive action. Each attack must be made with a different weapon or appendage, requiring Scions to be fluid and creative. This is essentially a triple-attack action, with a DV penalty of -3 and a Speed equal to the fastest Speed of any of the individual attacks involved. Due to the Scion's choice to sacrifice power and accuracy for speed, these attacks must be rolled at a -4 penalty and may not deal aggravated damage, but should they all be directed at the same opponent, that unlucky person will suffer a -3 to his DV against all three attacks, due to the overwhelming flurry. Ricochet Symphony Knacks Ricochet Symphony :Dexterity Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per attack. Able to accommodate the tiny shifts in the air around her and eyeball the angles of any area instantly, the Scion with this Knack may throw objects in impossible curves, negating the effects of obstacles in her way. She may throw any item around an object or even around a ninety-degree corner, enabling her to toss a weapon to a surrounded ally or even strike an enemy behind a barricade with a perfectly thrown spear. She may apply the same principles to firearms and ranged weapons as well, allowing her to shoot around corners with uncanny accuracy. All cover bonuses to DV that her targets might have are completely negated. Trick Shot :Dexterity Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Ricochet Symphony :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is not just a gunman but a showman as well, able to pull off the most impressive feats of marksmanship with flair. Whenever he uses the Aim action with a firearm or a thrown weapon, he receives double the bonus dice from Aiming, and he also suffers no penalties when attempting to disarm an opponent at range. Shot to the Heart :Dexterity Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Ricochet Symphony, Trick Shot :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per attack. A gunman without peer, the Scion with this Knack knows exactly where to aim to deal the most devastating damage, circumventing the attempts of opponents to avoid her. If she targets a specific part of an opponent's body and spends at least three ticks Aiming before shooting or throwing her weapon, she may completely ignore armor when causing damage. She must declare her intention to use this Knack and pay its Legend cost before making the attack roll. Miscellaneous Dexterity Knacks Escape Artist :Dexterity Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per use. The Scion may automatically escape from any bonds as long as she is not being actively watched at the time. If she is grappled, she may add her dots in Epic Dexterity as automatic successes in her attempt to wriggle free. Microscopic Precision :Dexterity Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack needs no specialized tools when she wishes to perform delicate work; her control over even the most minute of her muscles is so great that she can complete any manipulation down to the nanometer, moving with incredible precision and exactness. While she has the manual dexterity to tinker with even the tiniest of microchips, it should be noted that if the Scion does not possess the appropriate amount of Epic Perception, she will still be unable to see what she is doing. Perfect Partner :Dexterity Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has become so permanently attuned to the movements of others that she may match or mirror them perfectly and unconsciously, as if she had foreknowledge of their actions; she is a cooperative laborer without peer, a comrade-in-arms without measure, and a lover defying description. She may always join any coordinated assault, even if there were not enough successes rolled to include her, and may automatically create a miniature coordinated assault with one other person by attacking in concert with them. Photographic Penmanship :Dexterity Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per square yard. Some Scions are so in tune with their body’s movements that they can mentally map out the exact motions required to create something they have only seen. The Scion with this Knack may write or draw any text, image, or symbols that he has previously seen, creating exact copies of anything that he has visually experienced and producing results that rival any high-tech camera. He may draw or write up to one square yard of imagery for every point of Legend he wishes to spend. Whirlwind Shield :Dexterity Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per incoming attack. No stranger to being the target of unfriendly attention, the Scion with this Knack has reflexes so finely honed that he may block even the fastest of ranged missiles directed at him. As long as he describes a satisfactory stunt to the Storyteller, he may spend a point of Legend to avoid bullets, arrows, explosives' shrapnel, and similar perils with his Parry DV, even though such attacks are usually impossible to parry. Quicker Than the Eye :Dexterity Knack :Dice pool: Dexterity + Larceny. Cost: 1L per item. Any Scion with Epic Dexterity is uncannily fast, but this Knack elevates a Scion's quick reflexes to the ranks of the truly unbelievable. By spending a single point of Legend, the Scion can reflexively take out or put away an item on his person, pick up an unattended object, or manipulate an item in his possession. While this is a useful trick for getting a weapon or Relic ready for a lightning-fast attack, the Scion's movements are actually fast enough to allow covert actions as well. If the Scion uses this Knack to take an action he wants to go unnoticed (such as swiftly turning on an audio recorder he has hidden in his pocket), only the onlookers who have at least as many dots as the Scion has Epic Dexterity dots may even roll their (Perception + Awareness) against the Scion's (Dexterity + Larceny). Ultimate Dexterity :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. Once per scene, the Scion may unleash her full divine dexterity and really move, becoming the holy exemplar of swiftness and precision. As a narrative effect, the Scion acts with flawlessly nimble speed in whatever fashion she likes. In combat, the Scion can activate Ultimate Dexterity on any tick she likes, even if she could not normally act on that tick. When she does so, she immediately gains ten free ticks worth of actions that no one else can do anything about-- she's moving so much faster than everyone else present that they appear still as statues by comparison. If the Scion attacks during these ten free ticks, her targets cannot apply their DVs against those attacks. The only way to counter Ultimate Dexterity is by simultaneously using Ultimate Dexterity yourself: if two characters activate it at the same time, they are both active during the same ten free ticks, facing off against each other amid a world of statues. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs